AM 2
by Crimson Dragon Armageddon
Summary: A universe without magic. Technology and special powers call A.M.M is used in the trade of war. Watch as a Natsu Dragneel takes the world by storm. Will he choose the right path or will the dark secrets of the world set him on another path. OOC Natsu, OP Natsu x ?. It's a secret read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A.M 2

chapter 1: And so it begins

Fiore was a mess. By year X1073 they were involved in 4 wars. War 4 known as Bio war, due to the use of powerful weapons of chaos and mass destruction left more than 60% of the country in chaos. New weapons introduced for different purposes. The massive use of the V-87 Disturbance missile diseases mutated and began spread quickly across the country. Once again the perpetrators were The Alvarez from the continent down south.

One certain disease mutated and was called Cell Degeneration Excess (CDE disease) if caught every cell in the body would start to wither and die until the person died and it was highly contagious.

In X1104

They managed to create a cure for the CDE disease, or at least that's what they had thought. It was a success for a short time. Two weeks after the first cure was given the patient started complaining of returning symptoms. After checking the found the disease progressing even faster than before, they tried with drawing the cure but it was too late. Over 97% of the population was already given this new vaccine and cure. Things turned hellish. But a ray of light shown through.

Two days after the symptoms stopped but something unbelievable happened to the patients...

Year X1204

No more attacks from Alvarez. It had been a hundred years since the complete eradication of the CDE at least in Ishgar. But now to the odd part...special abilities is now a common phenomenon in the country. The result of a mutation the vaccine had made when it came in contact with the disease. Instead of killing the disease it absorbed it, humans genes began to mutate. It was a spectacular spectacle for the mad scientists of the country. The first abilities gained were disturbing to say the least. (Get it? The irony) Turning into slime, controlling slime or sludge and such.

But over the years abilities have also changed. Now known as A.M.M (Artificial Matter Manipulation), Control over elements, bending and warping time and space, object creation, mutation, and distribution etc. Alvarez on the other hand was still trying to deal with the effects of the V-87 Disturbance. (please note does not exsist in real life so does most of the things in this fic."

Year X1504

300 years later, genes have degenerated 85% of the fiore population is back to being normal. The other 15% think they are superior. Mad scientists kidnap A.M.M users for their own mad experiments. A.M.M trade is considered illegal. but really who the heck cared? They did it anyway. And this is where it all began... Okay enough with the timelines and stuff now into the good stuff..or bad stuff oh what the hell.

Everything was dark, except for a few sparks that flashed around the room from Broken electrical wires. And the green glowing liquids in the tube like chambers in the room. Twelve in total, six on either side of the room. This was of the many rooms that housed such chambers. This was one of those illegal A.M.M research labs. Inside each chamber were children only seemingly 6-9 in age. The one that stood out the most was one boy. He had pink/ salmon.(I wonder if it's because happy likes fish so much he prefers to call it salmon) Everyone was unconscious in the green luminous liquid. The green glows saturated the gloomy dark room.

A woman stood in front of his chamber precisely. "Hmm,'' She said staring at his file.

Name: Natsu Dragneel,

Age: 9 years old,

Previous school/occupation: Un

Parents/guardian: Un

Siblings/Affiliations: Un

Race: Human

Blood type: O+

Info: There are many things unknown about this child. He is often violent, brash, and loud. Even so he shows incredible combat talent for his age at least. And an interesting find he seems to have some immunity to lower Tier flames such as that of a house fire.

This was shown in an experiment where they were left in a burning building, Everyone evacuated but him. After the fire burnt out they checked for the body, to everyone's surprise they found the child crying because he lost his dragon plushy.

"Interesting." She said smiling. 'Immunity to flames?'

The boy named Natsu Dragneel began to stir in the tank of luminous liquid. He slowly opened his eyes. Shocking the woman. The liquid was supposed suppress brain consciousness as long as they came in contact, but he was awake. How was this possible?

She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. He gazed at her in a confused manner. He tilted his head as he watched her in confusion. He stared at her from head to toe taking in her appearance.

She had short dark hair (I can't tell if it's black or a shade of purple, and Google doesn't help shit) she wore a black tank top, blue jeans and red high heels, she wore a lab coat that signified she was one of the scientists. A badge was also attached with Ur Milkovich written on it.

She looked around frantically and saw no one. " I have to tell doctor Rosé about this." She immediately bolted for the exit, further confusing the child. She came within minutes. With a blonde man wearing a similar lab coat and glasses but on it was the name Joseph Rosé. She pointed in his direction.

"Fascinating!" Dr Rosé said staring up at the boy. "He just continues to impress me! The council will be so interested in this new development." The man said with some hint of maniacal glee in his tone.

"Quick see if he responds!" The scientific mad man commanded.

"Wait what!? Why me?" Because he saw you first he's more likely to get more attached to you faster. Because he has no memories the first person he sees he'll probably think is his parent which Is you!" He shouted!

Natsu continued to eye her like a curious baby hatchling. She sigh, she slowly placed her hand on the glass. "Hey can you understand me?" She asked softly in a gentle and friendly whisper.

Odd enough he seemed to understand because he nodded.

"Fascinating even without memories he understands us." He cackled as he scribbled down on a notepad what was happening. " This will give me some interesting research to work with. No test subject before him has shown such a response incredible!" Truly a mad man Imao.

"Subject No. 32 is special I can feel it!" Ur just watched the boy in amazement his black eyes shone with admiration without even knowing why. Ignorance truly was bliss.

"Mama!" He mouthed but all came out was bubbles. Ur's eyes widened.

"Did he just call me mama?" She didn't realize she said it out loud.

"Awww he likes you." Dr Rosé sneered. Clearly not liking something. "Any way we'll be giving him the Surge in a week be prepared, cuz your boyfriend in there might die." He laughed before walking away.

"Truly would be a pity," He continued while he kept walking, "to lose such an amazing test subject."

"Asshole!" Ur glared at the retreating scientist.

She glanced back at the boy who's eyes were now closed as he slept peacefully once again like the other unconscious Numbers.

"I'll save you from this I promise." She whispered. "What kind of mother would I do if I didn't?" With that she turned a walked away, missing the small smile that appeared on Natsu's face.

One week flew by quickly. Ur had put in a request to have contact with the child outside the glass 'cage', and surprisingly to many they accepted the request.

So she spent most of her time teaching the boy how to read, write, spell, grammar and the most difficult of them all manners including table manners. It took time but she never gave up and he started showing progress.

To say the least he was exactly how the report said, but he was also cheerful, nice and caring. And he knew how to make you smile. This was probably the most enjoyable week she ever had, most of her life was miserable, one hardship after the other but he changed it.

But sadly all good things had to to an end. Today he was going to get the Surge. It could be the last time she saw him alive.

'Please make it out alive.' She said a quick and silent prayer to whichever gods were listening.

Natsu was once again in the cage of glass.

This time it was filled with blue liquid. Surge or SERGE as it was known correctly. Surplus Energy Reaction and Generated Eclipse.

In short the were going to send a surge of energy through the entire tank. Energy totalling to at minimum 3 times that of the person. And maximum 7 times that of the person. That was what eclipse meant the charge would totally eclipse the A.M.M output of the person.

The A.M.M output being naturally unstable if he was unable to absorb all of the energy it would destroy him inside out as painfully as possible.

Doctor Dick Rosé (In Ur's mind) stood and watched No. 32 ignoring the glares he received from Ur.

"Light it up!" He ordered. Several other scientists in the room fired up the machine as commanded and the rose the switch to the symbol 'min'

The computer evaluated his power before multiplying his output max times three. They watched as t

Natsu stared and looked at the azure liquid in amazement and curiosity. But unaffected by the increase in energy he was forcefully absorbing.

"Raise it to four!" The scientist followed the order and raised it to four. But once again he was unaffected. "Raise it to six!" He ordered, completely skipping five.

"But sir." A scientist wanted to complain buy was interrupted.

"Just do it!" He screamed at her. His wide smile spread across his face. He was smiling like a mad man.

"Aye! Raised to six!" A man behind the console shouted. Now he was straining to keep the energy a bay.

He grinned darkly and said. "Raise to max output." A previously silent Ur was now screaming at him to stop.

"Are you trying to kill him!? Stop!" She had grown attached to to the pink haired boy over the week. She couldn't afford to just keep watching or they'd probably kill him. "Please stop!"

"Oh so desperate is the Great Ur begging me to stop and we aren't even in bed yet." He smirked.

She glared violently at him. If glares could kill he'd already be dead 27 times over.

"Oh scary.." He mocked her attempt to frighten him. "Do it!"

She watched as the boy screamed violently when the charge max out. Veins became visible, he scream but nothing could be heard the glass was sound proof. Only he could hear his own screams of pain and misery.

Ur also despaired she watched as the boys screams seemingly got louder from the endurance of the pain.

For Natsu it felt like every tissue in his body rejected him, as if they were trying to rip itself from his body it hurt all over. He slowly closed his mouth even breathing was too painful to do for a normal person he would have passed out or died from the pain. He managed to close his open mouth. He gritted his teeth in pain instead of screaming like the blonde dick (as Ur calls him -Joseph) wanted.

At the same time the said man was laughing like a maniac at the child's pained screams which was unheard by anyone. Ur was crying as the first person that made her feel worth something in a long time was being tortured by the monster in front of her.

That was it! Natsu despite being in a abnormal amount of pain sent a challenging grin to The mad doctor. Who smirked at this.

"Oh your on tough guy. Well boys and girls it's lunch time we'll come back to finish this after then." He turned around to leave. "Leave it on." He said before a worker to power down the torture device.

"But sir you-" But once again like the person before was interrupted.

"Leave it on." He growled, he was starting to get annoying.

"No!" Ur screamed, she tried to deactivate it but was thrown to the ground by a large force.

"Look here you little bitch you've been a pain in my ass long enough!" He barked viciously at the weeping woman.

"Y-your a monster." She whispered.

"Heheheh!" He laughed lecherously after catching glance at her cleavage. Why don't you join me in bed tonight and find out. I'm sure we could both have some fun after all today's been a stressful day for both of us."

"Your sick." She spat.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed as stomped down the hall. "And your boyfriend is dead!"

He locked her out of the room. That asshole. She leaned against the door and slid down until she sat on the ground. She pulled her knee up to her chest and buried her heading her hands and sobbed silently first her daughter Ultear no it's Natsu why did it have to be her? She sobbed quietly waiting. An hour later he came back.

"Awe waiting for me? I'm honored I think."

"Bastard." She growled. He snickered as h opened the barred steel doors. Then it clicked, he left the machine on at max out put for more than an hour.

"Shit!" He exclaimed speeding up the process. Ur raced pass him in desperation hoping she wasn't too late. But her prayer went unanswered. Her expression changed from desperate to horrified.

Natsu floated inside the tank like a dead fish. His mouth open and blood swimming around the tank defiling the pure blue with red. He had coughed up blood, a lot of it.

"No." Ur whispered. First they had taken away Ultear now Natsu. What did she do to deserve this horrible fate. "Kill me now." She whispered.

"What?"

"You heard me kill me now you fucking bastard!" She screamed he watched as tears streamed down her face like a running river. "Fucking kill me now!" She started to choke on her words. "You bastards took my daughter away from me now him too it shouldn't be that hard to kill me too!"

He looked at her in pity, but even so for him it felt amazing. To see the Great Ur Milkovich at his feet begging. A sadistic grin formed across his face.

"Nah I think I'll have some fun with that body of yours then I'll consider it." He took a step towards Ur. But stopped and turned around slowly, his blood ran cold.

"Are you sure? That bastard is on the move again?" Inside a office was a beautiful lady that went by the name Irene Belserion. She was the currently in her office on a calls from the main head quarters chairman Makarov Dreyar.

"I see so Jose is making his move once again. Damn we've been on him for years and he still manages to slip though our fingers every time." She sat at the desk with both legs resting on the desk.

"Another lab raid? And they got away again?" She tched. "This is getting too repetitive."

"Damn this Balam Alliance is getting worst by the day." She muttered. "Have you suggested my idea on the lock down?"

"I see well goodbye then, thank you Makarov."

Boom!

A enormous pressure slammed down on her. "What the!?"

She rushed outside the office. "What was that!?"

Ma'am we're picking up A.M.M readings. A man said from his computer. "It's off the charts!"

"Location Seventy eight kilometers, north-west off the position of Delta-2." Another woman said. "Ask them to reroute to disturbance?"

"Yes and send Bravo-3 and Charlie-6 as back up in the mean time."

"Rodger!" She repeated the position to the pilot of the aircraft through the com's. "Flight path redirected to established position."

"Bravo-3 and Charlie-6 prepare for departure in six minutes! Assistance requested!"

"Aircraft: Black hawk, status: refueling, call signs King Raven and Griffon-01!"

"Departure time 5 minutes 26 seconds!"

The room was filled with different voices speaking to different people about different information.

Irene sighed "what was that? Those fools again?"

Doctor Rosé felt all the color drain from his face. He turned around to see the previously pronounced dead A.M.M user he twitched, but that was not all his veins and arteries glowed blue! His eyes shot open showing his now glowing blue eyes.

He felt all the air leave his lungs as an enormous pressure slam down on him causing cracks to appear on the tank.

"What!? So much.." He struggled to so much as breath. The pressure continued the room was too saturated with the radiation from his A.M.M output. Everyone was in similar conditions even Ur. "Activate dampeners!" He ordered

One if the scientists staggered towards a switch that he flipped. Activating the dampeners inside the rooms, they were supposed to absorb all the energy but it was quickly proven useless when the excess energy fried them.

"W-what!? He destroyed the dampeners!?" His shock was quickly dismissed when the glass he was held in cracked. The doctor shivered, not out of fright but excitement. It gripped his soul it was the first time in years even decades he felt this excited about a test subject. He grinned madly! Just imagine what he could make out of him an unstoppable killing machine their would be nothing standing in his way for his future plans.

"So-So much power!" He stammered. "Yes, Yes, yes show me all of it!" He had gone mad. No sooner than he said this the tank exploded, showering the room with glass shards and a blue rain. A stray shard cut Ur on the left cheek. She stared in awe at the sight. So much power, it was incredible.

The child stepped outside of the broken tank. An amazing blue aura. Seconds later it dissipated, Natsu collapsed. Rushing forward Ur managed to catch the boy before he hit the ground. She let out a relieved sigh when she notice he was still breathing. He even snored lightly.

"He must be exhausted." She giggled slightly as Natsu whispered some almost inaudible phrases. "No Fire is better than ice. I'll prove it."

"Wha!?" The mad scientist questioned. The other scientist recognising he was going start another outburst quickly hurried out of the room. "That's it!? Do it again! Do it again damn it! I want to see it again!" He stomped on the ground violently like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I know maybe if I beat him close to death he'll do it again!" Cackling like a mad man he raised his left foot to stomp on the defenseless boy. But was frozen stiff by a livid ice user.

"If you dear lay you filthy hands on him again, I'll make you regret the day you met me!" She threatened the doctor. But instead of backing off his grin widened.

"Oh so your back huh? Guest i'll deal with you after I see it again." They glared daggers at each other. But before a conflict could break out one of the previous scientists rushed back in.

"We have to go A.M2 is unto us!" He shouted frantically. " They have a team less than half an hour out and two more 45 minutes out. We have to evacuate now!"

Doctor Rosé snorted. "Looks like we'll have to deal with this another time." The ice around him shattered. He turned and walked away.

She slowly got up and followed but didn't bother to reply. She would do it tonight!

Irene was once again on the phone.

"Yes I felt it too." She said. "Indeed it must have been very powerful to be felt from such a distance."

"Yes! I have a strike team on the way their now and two more not too far behind as reinforcement."

"What!? You wasn't me to withdraw my teams!?" She shouted. "No way not this time!" She slammed the phone shut.

"That fucking son of a bitch!" She growled. "He thinks he can tell me what to do!? Think again!" She sighed being a director of a branch agency was so much stress. "I need a break!" She groaned.

Back to the location of the lab the first team had made their drop. They had scoured the entire lab but found no one. "Captain Connell ma'am," one of the soldiers saluted their current commanding officer Captain Bisca Connell. "We checked the entire building. We found no one the equipments here were being used up to recent, some even still in use. So we came to the conclusion that they had been here up to recent." He said.

"Then they must have figure we coming a bailed." She placed her hands on her chin in a thinking position. "See what we can get from the computers or something."

"Unfortunately ma'am they successfully managed to sabotage most of the computers, we can check the remaining but I doubt we'd find anything useful."

"Okay thank you Sergeant Macao. But their is one door left let's see what is their." The man named Macao Grinned through his black military issued helmet. "Yo Wakaba maybe if we're lucky we'll find some amazing babes in here!" Him and the one named Wakaba fist bumped.

"Enough you too! This is a serious mission no time for your fooling around!" She scolded the two adult men.

"I'm sorry!" They both apologized.

"It's okay Bisca don't be too rough on them." A man said as he walked towards the three, earning himself glares from the two other males.

"Oh Alzack about time okay let's check this out." Bisca ordered.

"Alright everyone prepare for a gun battle if necessary." Alzack added, they were all ready.

Bisca counted down on her fingers silently. "3...2...1" she gestured."0," Macao kicked the door down wincing from the force blowback.

To everyones shock their was no one in the room only a long row of tanks filled with people ranging from ages seven to the elderly.

Macao's eyes widened when his ears caught a beep, beep sound.

"Bomb!" He screamed, he grabbed the three and dove out of the room just in time. A second later their was a boom and the entire room was engulfed in flames.

Two more soldiers came in seconds later carrying smart rifles looking like they were ready for a fight.

"What happened!?" One asked.

"The room was rigged! Those bastards they killed so much innocent people for nothing!" Macao yelled furiously. How could someone take a innocent life so carelessly. He didn't understand and he didn't want to.

"Ma'am the other teams are here should we go and meet them?" The other soldier asked.

"Yes." Bisca nodded as her husband helped her back on her feet. She could only stare at the burning room. 'Those bastards.' She clenched her fist in a silent rage.

She turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Alzack.

"Let it go. We're leaving." He muttered. The others were already waiting in the other room for their captain. She glanced at the burning room one last time then left.

Natsu had been woken up by a loud racket early in the morning. The voices of people yelling at each other filled the unfamiliar room he was in. The walls were white and their were almost no furniture except the bed a small table and a television set. A huge step up from the pale grey walls and tank from the original lab but still wasn't much.

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't pulled that stupid stunt this wouldn't have happened!" A female yelled.

"Calm down Briar you yelling won't help the situation either." Another unfamiliar female voice said.

"I'd listen to Ikaruga if I were you." The voice of the all too familiar Joseph Rosé the dick- I mean the first said.

"Don't say anything Rosé, on top of losing an entire shipment of merchandise, you lost all the fucking equipment and worst of all that woman Ur Milkobitch and her daughter escaped and you want me to be calm!?"

"That does sound bad when you put it that way." The one name Ikaruga said.

"Ya think!?"

"You don't have to worry. With the results I've gathered from that pink haired runt they'll probably overlook this mistake." The lone male in the duologue spoke calmly.

"And if they don't we are all fucked." Briar groaned. "And then they'll have their eyes on us waiting for the next mistake so they can get a reason to dispose of us.

While they continued Natsu was having other thoughts. 'Mom left and took her daughter? What daughter she didn't tell me she had a daughter. And she left me. Maybe she'll come back, yeah that's it she'll return for me one day."

But she never came back.

**Alright so this is my first real fanfic. It's a fairy tail I hope who reads this finds it enjoyable. Please leave a review if there is something wrong with my content. Otherwise there are things I find confusing about fairy tail.**

**E.N.D**

**One E.N.D is the supposed creator of the curse but I find that odd since Natsu wasn't much older if any than 9, in the past 400 years ago. Curse being the Manifestation of negative emotions and all which is the opposite of Magic which supposedly manifests from good emotions with some exceptions. If E.N.D is the creator of such things then he must have been violent or something. Anyway from what I can understand Natsu had always been a happy-go-lucky kind of person. Even before meeting Igneel, and E.N.D would have been around nine years old in X377. So either Natsu had some pretty bad emotions after he was revived, or this E.N.D curse thing is all a farce and Mard Gear was once again playing the poor fools. But that still wouldn't explain how Natsu gained curses. Then there is Zeref Dragneel but he could not be a possibility since he himself is unable to use curses. Like WTF!? Please review if you have a response and help me understand this crappy logic.**

**Lucy**

**I'm totally lost to the purpose of Lucy in the series. Sorry to all the Lucy fans in advance and I mean no offense. Is she supposed to be their as a comedic effect or to just take up space I wonder. All she literally does most of the time is whine, complain, and hit the wrong people seriously. Why doesn't she try kicking the people she runs from half the time the way she kicks Natsu? I know they don't break into her house and stuff with exceptions (ah em! Brandish) and even then she still didn't kick Brandish through the roof or something. I'm just lost..well their was definitely improvement in the Final season but not much in my eyes. To me Jet and Droy is more useful than her and they are pretty damn useless. **

**Next series**

**Fairy tails next series has began in manga atleast. Fairy tail 100 years quest, not to spoil anyone but it looks pretty interesting. Scrap that it looks like it's gonna be epic. Hopefully Hiro doesn't dissapoint like the battle between Acnologia and Natsu. I didn't think Acnologia would die that easily. Again Lucy's just a scared cat. I don't know isn't that like Natsu, Gray and Happy's role when Erza gets angry? And the comedic effect? That's already stolen by once again Happy. Wait how did I reach the topic two again? Oh well. These are just my thoughts everyone is free to express theirs it's a free world. (That's a lie by the way or currency wouldn't exist.) **

**Once again please leave a review and tell me what you think. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Crimson out**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family Issues

AM 2 HQ Irene's office

Irene sat at her table going through multiple piles of paper work. She slowly sipped a cup of tea left on her desk by one of her secretaries. Probably Juliet the girl was irresponsible and oblivious, sometimes other members of the office would ask how she became Irene's secretary. But the child had her good days such as today, but that was as far as it went in terms of maturity. Her other secretary had to constantly be on the Back on Juliet just to get her to perform the simplest of tasks that she didn't consider fun. Though Irene had found the behavior of her two adopted daughters amusing it could get annoying.

"Hmm?" She stopped on a specific paper, a name had caught her eye this was not very common. Most of the papers were from the head branch in Crocus or from the Special Ability council Era. But this one it was from-

"Jiemma." She growled, that name left a bad taste in her mouth. It was a letter concerning the incident 3 days ago. About the massive spike in A.M.M output in the laboratory.

Bisca had finally left the room to meet the two support teams up on the surface that had recently arrived. The teams were filled with normal persons, not a single A.M.M user on both teams. Two Armoured knights (larger versions of the US Military Sea Knights) slightly hovered above a small field the used as a landing zone, before touching down.

"Alright load what we can and get outta here!" Bisca yelled to the men of the three teams. They all turned to gather what they could scavenge from the underground lab. It took some time before they loaded the Armoured knights. But now they were ready to skip after 25 minutes of work.

Every one boarded there own respective aircrafts, they were all set. The Knights were first to lift off, the aircraft tilted to the right due to the weight. Soon it was stabilized everyone was on the way back to Magnolia.

Macao looked behind to see multiple choppers closing on the area they once were. " Um guys did they send a fourth, fifth and sixth team?" He was hoping it would be yes.

"No I have no reports of other teams why?" Bisca answered the question. Seems luck was not on there side. The aircrafts now almost out of sight started descending on the field they once occupied.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Alright get us out of here." She ordered the pilot.

"Yes Ma'am!" he nodded. "Who was that?" She asked as she sat back in her seat.

"No idea maybe we can ask Director Belserion when we get back." Alzack said while looking at her in concern. "You don't look so good. Are you okay? We're about an hour away from Magnolia get some sleep you can't keep pushing yourself." He continued, but was ignored.

"I'm fine I can still continue-" She collapsed, not in the right place either, fall the wrong way and the chances of waking up would be zero. Fortunately Alzack caught his wife.

"See what I mean?" He sighed, why are women always so stubborn?

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Maybe except where Wakaba started smoking, only Kami knows where he got a cigarette from but not just one but an entire pack.

"Where do you even get those?"

Wakaba shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Because your smoking them!" Macao yelled. A tick mark formed one his head.

"Meh, I just found them lying around." Wakaba shrugged off the fact that he not only stole someone's cigarettes but was smoking them without a care.

"There are so much things wrong with that." Macao sighed while he pinched the bridge of his nose. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing i'm healthy as a horse ask your wife." He joked.

"Heh you wish, you couldn't get if you were ten years younger." Macao elbowed him playfully. "Besides who would want you?"

Wakaba starter sulking in a corner, while Macao laughed at him. Alzack had fell asleep shortly after his wife so only the two remained.

"Okay boys get ready it's time." The co-pilot said. Macao started to wake the sleeping couple. "Time to go."

The group quickly exited the flying vehicle, the rotors still spinning rapidly kicking up the wind and dust. They were met by a grumpy Porlyusica.

"So how did your mission go runts?" She asked them quite rudely.

"If this is how you show concern I'd hate to see you when your mad." Macoa said out loud, this caused him to receive a glare from her.

"You should be lucky I even came here you brats! If it weren't for Irene and Makarov I would have left you all to die!" She bellowed. Macao and Wakaba covered their ears yelling. "Lalala!" And Alzack and Bisca was having their own conversation blocking her out.

"You little-"she began but stopped when she remembered she had a job to do. "This why I hate humans." She groaned.

"Alright you little runts I want every detail!"

"So they figured we we're coming?" Irene whispered silently. Bisca nodded as a reply.

"Yes ma'am, they cleared out and sabotaged most of what they left. They even bombed in a room filled with..." She stopped her bottom lip quivered.

Irene nodded in understanding. "Alright you may go." Bisca again nodded before leaving silently sobbing. 'Bastards.'

She stared emotionlessly at the pile of paper work on her desk. "Heine!" She yelled.

"Yes Lady Irene!?" A girl at the age of seemingly 18 years old sped through the door.

"Can I ask you to take care of this? I think it's about time I see them." She asked the girl known as Heine.

"Yes Lady Irene!" She nodded, "I would have done it even if you didn't ask."

"Thank you. I'm off then." Irene waved at Heine before she walked out the door.

She too stared at the papers. "Now where should I start?" She sighed

Elsewhere..

Irene walked down the street. It was so peaceful... Okay not peaceful it was deserted, everyone who saw Irene made a run for it. To the point where a eight month pregnant lady scaled a ten ft fence with the sign "beware of dogs" slapped on it. Yeah that bad...

She stared at the scene with an amused smile before continuing her journey. Loud barks was soon heard, but she paid no mind.

Soon she came to a house. It was a red Three story building, she gently knocked on the door. A few seconds later it clicked open. "Ah lady Irene." A woman dressed in a maid outfit said. "Welcome back." Irene stepped in and was met by a row of females maids. "Welcome back!" They all bowed.

"Mommy!" A eleven year old girl practically jumped the 12 step stairs. She had scarlet hair the same as her mother, and brown eyes. She smiled brightely. "Welcome back! Did you bring it!?" Irene nodded showing her the box if strawberry cheese cake. She cheered before it was interrupted.

"Erza what did I say about running in the house!?" A girl shouted from atop the exact same stairs. She had the exact same appearance as Erza with one main difference. While Erza's hair was let down hers was tied in a ponytail. "Oh mom your here. Welcome back."

Erza turned around to look at her twin sister and stuck her tongue out at her. This annoyed her but she said nothing.

"Indeed I am but I'll have to leave soon. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Yay!" Erza cheered. That meant she could catch up with her mother and hear amazing stories about her job.

"Great, she wouldn't stop after you left." Her sister complained. " She wouldn't stop complaining about when you'd return how you were going to have fun blah blah. It was seriously getting on my nerves."

Sierra the head maid chuckled mischievously.. "And where are you going Lady Knightwalker?" They all looked at her. For the first time Irene finally noticed her attire which was a blue tank top, black jeans and a pair of white sneakers finished with a silver necklace.

"Erza?" Irene rose an eyebrow.

"I was just going out with some friends." Knightwalker sighed.

"And by friends you mean that Jellal fellow?" Erza nodded sadly.

"What!?" Erza screamed. "And you were going without me!"

"I knew it." The head maid squealed happily. "Young love its so romantic I wish I was young again!" It wasn't that she was exactly old. In fact she was only 36 years old. She just wished she was 16 again. Even though all the guys would probably tell her she was sexy, hot, mature yadi yada. "But just imagining the two makes me want to squeal they would be so cute!"

"Wha- wait what!?" Erza Knightwalker stammered. "No!" Her face turned the shade of her hair she immediately started to hyperventilate.

"What of course not I'll be the one to marry Jellal!" Erza jumped in.

"Over my dead body!" And the two started an all out war over who would marry Jellal.

Sierra squealed again. " Not one but two!"

'If both my daughters like him that much he must be pretty amazing.' Irene thought, oh how wrong she was.

8 years later

"Captain Knightwalker ma'am! Sgt Valdez reporting for duty!" The man saluted. He had spiky black hair, shining blue eyes and had the look of a rookie. Well technically he was a rookie newly assigned to the Magnolia division. And the Knightwalker subdivision. Let me explain, two years ago Irene decided to divide the Branch into subdivisions. The knightwalker subdivision and The Belserion (Erza, I decided to give her Irene's last name.) Subdivision. So the work would be divided to everyone in charge. (Just a way to take the work load off of herself.)

Sgt Valdez I want you to gather your team and head to Valcoave. I heard that some immigrants from Bosco are causing trouble in the area. I want you and your team to suppress them use force of necessary.

"Roger that!" The Sargent saluted once more.

"That is all you may leave." She muttered. 'From rookie to Sergeant in less than a week and he's this bad. What kind of idiots are in the main branch (Crocus division) right now?' She didn't bother voicing her annoyance.

"This is a pain." Her annoyance increased, when she saw Erza her sister and Jellal in a corner seemingly enjoying each others company. Erza Knightwalker stomped over to the two to voice her protests. People in between her point and her destination or even slightly close pathed like the red sea before they turned into a sea of red.

They all knew to avoid her when she was like that. And no one here was ready to die unless it was in the field.

And it would be fine unless someone was stupid enough to say.

"Who's the red headed bitches?" Yeah that.. Wait what?

"What!?"

"Nooo! she's gonna lose it scatter!" Someone screamed and everyone was gone. The building had gone from busy to ghost town quickly.

"Knightwalker stopped her advances and stared at the person who dared to call her a red haired bitch. While Erza simply glared daggers at the perpetrator.

A girl around the same age. She had long silver hair and dark almost demonic eyes. She wore a simply white shirt and tight black mini skirt that didn't do much to hide her almost perfect ass, she wore a pair of black gloves and tights with black shoes.

"The demon whore is here!" Erza said loudly. "What you here to fuck another guy who's it this time, Jet, Droy, Macao?" Erza sneered.

"What about your man?" What's his name. "Jellal I believe."

"You wouldn't!" Both of them shouted.

"Care to test that theory?" She smirked.

"Alright bulldogs break it up!" Erzas mother shouted from the 2nd floor balcony in front of her office. "I have an announcement to make. Today we have a new recruit! You can come out now."

Someone stepped out of her office. He had spiky pink hair and had a muscular build his eyes were emotionless, cold and calculating. (literally and figuratively) This made some of them shiver.

"His hair is pink? Did you dye it are you ga-" She looked in his eyes and instantly shut up. Not even a second later she was staring right down the barrel of a Glock-17 pistol.

"Finish that and i'll blow your brains all the floor." His voice was calm, yet it held a dark fury hidden. A demon slept within this boy. A real demon that should never be awakened Or it would only spell catastrophe.

"Got it Bulldog?" He questioned threateningly. While Erza and Knightwalker prepared for a fight. Mira could only nod furiously trying not to get a bullet through her skull.

"Good. Glad we're on the same page." He said his gun vanished.

"And it's not Bulldog my name is Mirajane." But he just brushed it off like nothing.

"As I was saying his Name is Natsu Dragneel. He's very unstable so don't go near him and don't call his hair pink or him gay unless you want to die early. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. Mira stared at him. 'What was that?'

"Alright back to business!" She clapped her hands repeatedly causing everyone to scattered returning to their business.

**D**Natsu stood in place glanced at a face he thought he'd never see again but the emotions that came back were not joy and happiness, neither were they anger and rage. They were..nothing came back he felt no emotions, the emotional connection that he felt nine years ago had gone from a river to a canyon then to a void. Nothing at all.

Ur Milkovich stood on the balcony staring at him in shock. He simply turned and walked away. Ultear who was watching the exchange frowned. She was going to have a talk with the new guy.

He simply sat in an open seat. Placing his headphones over his ears he let the music take him away.

This was his utopia. No one, nothing just him and the music. It gave him Serenity all his negative emotions were simply washed away. Not that he had positive emotions anyway. Here he was at peace, his meaning of heaven, his distraction from the pointless world around him and it's stupidity, madness and pointlessness.

To him their was no meaning to the world. Was it just to house creatures that simply poisoned the universe with there own ignorance and carelessness? Or was it made for more who would tell? Humans only make the same mistakes over and over never caring about who or what they hurt in the process just themselves humans were selfish beings even himself.

And this was the only place he alone could exist. Even when they were warned someone always found their way in front of him. This was one of those cases. Ultear spun his chair around violently glaring at him.

"If your trying intimidate me i'll give you seven for attempt but zero at everything else." The man said removing the headphone.

"We need to talk." She said gripping the chair tightly. He sighed, what a pain.

"Time and place then never speak to me again." He said emotionlessly.

"Fine with me. As for time and place, the roof now." She said placing emphasis on now.

He sighed again as he left his chair and made his way to the stairs towards the roof. Halfway there, a flash caught her attention. She pulled a gun for precaution, but to her surprise a small girl she looked no older than 13 with cat ears. She had short purple hair blue eyes with a pale complexion. She wore a black sweater with "Your boss bitches!" on it, she also wore a black miniskirt knee high stockings and black shoes. she had a wireless headphone with a star on each side. around her neck.

"Master!" She shouted loudly. Natsu blinked.

"Neko what are you doing here?" He asked.

I'm an AI where can't I go?" She asked cheerfully.

" Genisis-12." Said bluntly.

"Oh yeah.." She muttered. "I came to warn you it's almost time. They've already made their move."

"Ah I see thank you Neko." She nodded then disappeared with a flash. Just as he made it to the final step.

Once he exited the stairs he made a few more steps before turning to face her. "What do you want." He asked trying not to sound bored.

"What was that?" She glared at him.

"What was what? Neko she's just a-"

"Don't screw with me! You know what I'm talking about." He paused for a few seconds then answered..

"Ah you mean Ur. But what was what?"

You think i'm a fool? I know what happened and I saw the exchange between you two. She was surprised when she saw you she had thought you were-"

"Dead?" He asked. "Ah yes they always do."

"Are you going to blame what happened on her?"

"I never blamed anything on her. YOU want to know the truth, I don't blame it on THEM I don't blame it you and I don't blame it on her." He said with a bitter smile. "I blame it on myself. I was always too dependent on others, in anything I would always depend on someone for help. But after Ur left with you I learned. You can't always depend on someone to be their for you. The only person I can truly depend on is myself." He said darkly.

"You wanna know what? I really don't blame anyone but myself for being a failure. I really can't blame her for running with you. A mother has to do what she has to do to protect her child." His voice returned to cold and icy. "And I had to do what I had to survive. After all i'm just an Orphan from one mom to another then none. I am like this because I chose to be."

"She ran with you. That's, that it's the past there is nothing anyone can do about it. It's that simple." He said he made his way to the stairs once again. There he saw Ur staring at him with wide eyes.

"Good to see you again." He said giving her a bright closed eyed smile before continuing his journey. As soon as he looked away his smile vanished.

Ur sobbed silently Ultear rushed to help her mother who had fell on her knees.

"How much did you hear?" Ultear whispered.

"E-everything." She whimpered. "What have I done?"

Ultear gave her a soft smile. "You did what you had to." She whispered.

**Disappointing? I know well here is Chapter 2. Chapter 3 should be out by next weekend I wanted to finish it by this week and start Chapter 4 but sadly it shall not be done. If possible both Chapters will be released by next week if not well we'll all have to wait another week. It's hard to write in a phone but I'll have to make due. As for the chapter I like to think they get better hopefully this is my first Fanfic so you'll have to see past my mistakes.**

**As for the book overall I originally intended it for a Natsu X Knightwalker pairing but now I'm updating to a Natsu X Harem for personal reasons. I've already decided on Ultear, maybe Lucy, Kagura, and maybe Meredy.**

**Also in this fanfiction the ages of the characters are kind of jumbled. Example Both Erzas are 19 years old while Natsu is 17. A few others are all over the place for pairing reasons so you'll have to look past that as well.**

**Level system explained.. **

**As for the level system spoken of in this chapter, I noticed I never explained so here we are. The levels are represented by how powerful a person is(obviously) but only in power or A.M.M output, skills, previous training and such are bot registered.**

**There are 12 levels, lowest being 0 these are civilians. And the highest is 12 the current only level 12 in the known 2 warring continents are August, Irene and Acnologia. Natsu is currently level 8 while Both Erzas are lvl 5 along with Mira. Jellal is lvl 6 and Laxus is lvl 7 both Guildarts and Makarov are lvl 10 and such. Gajeel and Gray are lvl 6 as well and it takes 4 of one lvl to match a lvl higher example 4 lvl 5 to match a lvl 6 and so on..**

**Next time: Teammates and Rogue Missions!**

**Irene: You did what!?**


	3. Chapter 3

A.M 2

Chapter 3: Teammates and Rogue missions

Natsu made his way back down the stairs silently, apparently Ur and Ultear were still occupied on the roof not that he minded one less annoyance in his life.

He came to the main hall, finding the occupants in a state of panic he raised an eyebrow.

His unknown question was answered by a random shout. "New recruits today!? What she's just informing us now!"

"That's not manly to warn us at the last second!" A loud bellow caused the pink haired teen to sigh. He had already memorized the files for 97% of the members. And that idiot was Elfman Strauss the brother if Mirajane Strauss also called by him "Bulldog," and Lisanna Strauss who was on a infiltration mission at the present.. He had already seen her photo in her file but their was so much unknown about her, her sister and that big brute. So much that was still an enigma.

He didn't like unknown factors, they caused complications and change of plans which made it more complicated. It caused unnecessary casualties in missions that were supposed to be easy to complete and trust me he knew.

He groaned no matter how he searched he found nothing in the citizen database or universal continental database (UCD) no phone records, no citizenship, no internet footprints, no A.M.M registry until a couple years back it's like they just appeared out of nowhere. And Elfman was a big muscle headed buffoon.

"For once I agree with Elfman though Director Irene isn't a man." Evergreen muttered across the room to the right.

"Oh so now your agreeing with him?" Bickslow snickered right next to her.

"So it seems!" A smirk formed on Freed's face as he stared at her. "I wonder what leader would think of you falling for such a pathetic specimen."

"What!? Not a chance! Me falling for that buffoon!? The day!" She frowned when she found her team mates laughing at her defence.

She growled " Not-"

"Manly!" Elfman roared from across the room.

Natsu noticed the scarlet twins in a corner with the Jellal fellow openly flirting and fighting.

He groaned, a sudden bolt if pain hit him like a speeding train. He stumbled a little catching the attention of some nearby people who stared at him confused. His ears started ringing and it grew louder, his breaths turned into gasps for air like a drowning man before everything went black.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. A nurse ran into the room shouting for emergency. But stopped when she saw Natsu sitting up on the bed. She had short blue hair that stopped midway down her neck and beautiful blue eyes, she had a slim build and a pale complexion. She wore a camo combat uniform and black boots.

"What are you doing? You need to lay down now." She ordered.

"Sorry miss but who are you?" He asked politely, not like he really cared.

"Second Lieutenant Azure Forrest, A.M 2 medical subdivision." She stated. "And you Mr Dragneel need to rest."

"I'm fine Lieutenant." He stood up from his seat on the bed. The room was very unfamiliar. The walls were white, very little space with all kinds of medical equipment here and there. The machine from before still still continuing it long uninterrupted "beep." And it was getting annoying.

He noticed that the doctor was looking at him intently for some reason. "Is there something on my face? You've been staring at me for a while now."

She blushed. "N-no nothing!'' He raised an eyebrow at the sudden increase in volume and heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" He pressed his forehead against hers. "Hmm You have a high fever, an increased heart rate and breath rate, are you okay?"

"Y-yes just..your a little too close for comfort.." She looked like a radioactive tomato.

"Oh I see." He nodded. "Well I'll be going now." He didn't even wait for an answer.

"Wait!" She shouted at the retreating man either he could hear or didn't care she didn't know but he had managed to create quite a gap in the few seconds. So she had to guess it was the former. She sighed still blushing slightly.

Irene drove her car down the street, she made a right turn. And another right at a place called Strawberry street. She sighed this was going to be a pain. She stopped at a large three floor mansion. One of the many Heartfillia Mansions in the country. She was here about some report they had made about a business mine near Valcaove that had been attacked by traders from Bosco.

She knew knightwalker had sent a team to Valcoave but they had lost contact with the team a day ago. She was here to gather some more info.

She knocked on the door gently. The sound of shuffling caught her attention. The door opened slightly to see a pink haired maid.

"Ms Belserion what are you doing here?" The maid questioned.

"Ah Virgo is that the way you greet me?" Irene faked a hurt tone. "Do you not want to see me anymore?"

"My apologies Lady Irene. Is there punishment?" Irene smiled at the maids behavior.

"Maybe later right now I have some business with Mr and Mrs Heartfillia.

"Who is it Virgo?" A voice interrupted her. A blonde young lady wearing a elegant pink dress.

"Oh Ms Lucy it's been a while." Irene smiled.

Lucy gave her a bright smile. "Lady Irene it's been a while indeed how is Erza and Knightwalker?"

"They are fine is your mother and father home?"

"Ah yes mother is in her room preparing for another one of my fathers 'political parties' and father is in his office doing business as usual." She explained to her guest.

"Ah I see thank you Ms Lucy."

"Just call me Lucy it's fine with me." They both traded smiles. "But I have to return to my studies soon."

"Thank you then." Irene replied as she made her way towards Irene room, but to her surprise she was met half way by both of Lucy's parents and Virgo. She was surprised but then she remembered, she had forgotten about Virgo.

"Irene! Its been a while, hasn't it?" Layla greeted her with a bright smile and a hug. "How is the little twins?"

"It has, three months I believe." She returned the hug. "They are fine, not so sure of the little part though."

"Ah I see. So what brings you here?" Layla inquired. While Jude was studying her intently. This was always the case, even when he had a wife he would always spare her lustful glances, men were such animals. (Blah blah blah)

Jude himself had said nothing from the conversation begun and listened but he heard very little as his mind was elsewhere.

"I'm here about the company mine you said was attacked near Valcoave." Jude perked up at the term 'company mine' this now had his full attention.

"What of it have you managed to recover it?" Jude questioned.

"About that," Irene muttered "my daughter sent a team almost a day ago and we've lost contact with them I'm here to inquire if there is any data you left out."

"Hmph." A voice scoffed from the door, Irene turned to see Lucy scowling for some reason. "There is always something important missing when it comes from my dad."

This earned her a glare from the said man. "Lucy behave yourself." Layla reprimanded Lucy for her words against her father not that they were wrong.

Her father would always leave out the important details so the person would take the job faster, but there would always be one problem the person would now underestimate the danger of the mission and well...

And this was more common than it seemed not that he gave it a thought or cared for that fact.

"We got reports that there was a at least a level 7 A.M.M user in the group that attacked the mine it was the last thing we heard. From what I could tell a majority of them are level 2 and the remaining level 3.

"A level 7? With a group if thieves something's not right." Irene muttered. "Well thank you we'll see what we can do about your mine."

Jude just rose from his seat and left without another word. Layla smiled and gave Irene a hug which she accepted. "Don't mind him."

"Don't worry I think nothing of it. Though I have to wonder how you could marry such a man."

"He was a lot nicer when we married, I guess he was just after the money." Layla sighed sadly. "Now that he has it he wants more even willing to sacrifice his daughter's happiness for it. Its truly sad."

"Indeed." Irene said, before she began to leave. "It was nice seeing you again, maybe we can go out and have some fun sometime. Until then please take care of yourselves."

She exited the house and into her car. While searching for her key her phone began to ring loudly almost startling the mother of two.

Hello?" Irene answered politely.

"Yes, yes, yes... You did what!?"

Sometime before...

Natsu had simply walked into the room and all eyes were on him.

"If I knew all it took to get this much attention was to faint then I'd have done it a long time ago." Natsu joked in a bored tone not that he wanted it to be funny. No one laughed with one exception.

"Geehee! Oh lookie salamander is trying to be funny. "You've gone and gotten soft on us?" A new person mocked He had long black hair, red eyes and was muscular in build similar to Natsu. He wore a black jacket with both sleeves ripped off, grey jeans and black sneekers and a pair of fingerless gloves.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, us? He then noticed another figure sitting not too far away. A man with black spiky hair, dark blue eyes and a muscular build. He a blue tank top, black jeans and sneakers. He was playing around with a necklace designed with a crucifix. "Is that right?"

"Do you want to come over here and test that theory?" Natsu narrowed his eyes hostilely at the dou. "Gray, Gajeel.."

Grey stepped forward first. One step then another and another until he charged at the waiting Natsu.

"Sub-Zero: Demon's Zeroth sword!" Gray slammed his two hands together, when he pulled them apart, a blade of ice formed in his grasps.

"Haahh!" He shouted as he brought the sword of ice down on Natsu. But to his surprise Natsu simply grabbed his wrist and tossed his to the other side of the room like a rag doll. Gajeel came up behind him to the surprise of Natsu.

"Heh!" Gajeel grinned he pulled his fist back preparing to punch the surprised pinkette. Natsu watched as the blow drew closer, he barely managed to duck past the strike of Gajeel, who stumbled slightly.

"Damn!" Gajeel grunted. Natsu took the chance to slip past him. Gajeel wheeled around and threw another punch but this one was off target by a large margin probably trying to put up some distance by forcing Natsu back and he had seemed to noticed.

"Gah!" Gajeel felt Natsu's fist drill into his gut. He immediately felt all the air leave his lungs. Natsu stepped back as Gajeel fell on his knees gasping for the lovely air he missed so much.

Gray who watched the exchange after he safely landed some distance. Raised his hands in the air.

"I give up you've proved you point." Gray muttered with s sigh. There was no way he was taking one of those punches.

"Good." Natsu muttered, he offered a hand to Gajeel who took it gratefully.

"Damn, I see you still hit like a ten tonne cannon ball." Gajeel groaned in pain. "I'll be feeling that for days."

Gray smirked. "What can't hold your screws?" Gajeel glared daggers at the smirking ice user.

"Laugh while you can cuz I'm gonna kick your ass just for that joke." Gajeel growled while Natsu watched the two in amusement.

"What is going on here!?" A loud shout interrupted Natsu's entertainment. Natsu face palmed, how could he forget that loud and annoying Scarlet 'witch?'

She entered the room with a angered expression. What she saw?

Broken tables, and computers all over the place. (not from Natsu's fight) Her sister Mira and Jellal entered not too long after to meet the same sight.

"They happened!" Jet lied. "They had a fight and destroyed everything."

"Yeah!" Others joint in too afraid of Erza's wrath to speak the truth.

Gray raised an eyebrow along with Natsu while Gajeel sniggered.

"What so funny!? This is property damage I should have you clean the entire building as punishment!" Gajeels smile vanished and was replaced by a blank stare.

"And you!" All you do is go around making trouble you slept out your first day and now this!? What is your purpose here!?" The true culprits stayed on the sidelined not eben bothering to help.

"My purpose? Hmmm." Natsu went into a thinking pose. "Oh yeah to do what you guys can't." Natsu said in a carefree manner.

" And what is that?" Knightwalker asked stepping forward.

"Your jobs!" Natsu said maliciously. Making Erza glared with hostility toward him.

"What are you saying we are doing nothing?" Erzs growled.

"Doesn't matter what I'm saying. What matters is how you interpret it." Natsu turned to walk away. But was met by a sword pointing towards the back of his neck.

"I completely outclass you, fighting me is meaningless." Natsu said while using his finger to move the blade away from him.

"He's seriously pissing off Erza is he going to be okay?" Whispers floated to his ears he heard them all thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"This guy is so dead I hope he already has a coffin he likes because he's gonna get it."

Erza calm down he's just provoking you." Jellal said calmly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well at least there is one smart person here. Keep a tight leash on your dogs before you lose them." That was the last straw. Knightwalker rushed past Jellal with a spear in her hand ready to dice Natsu into tiny cubes. (That worked well for Gildarts in the cannon XD)

"Watch your mouth you pesky little trouble maker!" Erza Knightwalker screamed in an outrage. By now anyone who wasn't Natsu, Gajeel and Gray or The Erzas, Jellal and Mira had already fled the room. running for their lives. She was always the more level headed of the two but Natsu had crossed the line.

"You stupid brats if you wanna fight take it to the training area! I hate humans." Porlyusica screamed from her work area on the second floor. Where? Who the hell cares!?

"Tch let's go." Knightwalker turned to leave only to notice Erza wasn't following. "Let's go Erza."

"No." Was the simple reply.

"What!?"

"I'm staying I'm gonna show this bastard what we're here for."

"To bully new comers?"

"To eat cake all day?"

"To read your weird booksporn?" The three apposing boys asked simultaneously.

Everyone who was still in the room mouths dropped. 'Oh no.' Mira though.

"Rahhhh!" Erza screamed like a angry banshee. "You, me training area now!"

Natsu continued to stare at her emotionlessly. Before he turned and headed to an nearby door. Not too long after they arrived at the training area it was surprising that Natsu found it without problems since it was like his second day since he slept away at the first.

It was a large open field inside a building... Okay this is weird. Erza walked up to a console along the left end of the field a began typing away.

A few seconds later the field changed to a large abandoned warehouse. Everyone had gathered in the a room above the area to watch the supposed battle.

"Your gonna fight me in here?'' He raised an eyebrow.

"No not her, us!" Knightwalker stepped into the fight, along with Jellal and Mira.

"I can't let you get away with insulting my sister and I!" Knightwalker growled.

"Indeed you made a mistake referring to them as dogs." Jellal said coolly both Erza's blushed at this.

"I still owe you back for yesterday." Mira smiled wickedly. She couldn't beat him alone then she would do it with help even if it was Belserion.

"Four against one, hardly fair," Natsu muttered loud enough for them to hear. Knightwalker smirked she was about to retort when he spoke again, "for you."

In a flash Belserion was holding a long sword while knightwalker was gripping her spear tightly in one hand with a pistol in the other.

"Are you underestimating us!?'' Erza Belserion screamed and charged at the awaiting opponent. With a war cry Erza slashed her blade downward towards the pinkette who quickly sidestepped the move with ease. A loud gunshot rang out in the room Natsu barely managed to tilt his head to the side in time as a bullet whisked past his ears by mere inches.

"Light form: Meteor!" Jellal was engulfed in golden light. Using his enhanced speed he quickly closed the distance between him and Natsu preparing to launch a punch at Natsu who seemed surprised at the sudden intrusion. This caused the hit to land.

Natsu took the full force of the blow to the chest and staggered back a few feet.

"Dark void: Evil Explosion!" Mira threw a beam of darkness at the staggered fire user giving him no time to react. The beam sent him back a couple feet.

"Melforce!"

"Lightning beam!" The sisters fired there respective attacks from the spears they now both wielded. Both attacks exploded on contact completely engulfing Natsu in it. Smoke rose from the newly formed crater.

"Its over." Knightwalker said as she turned to leave. Mira let out a long sigh.

'He wasn't so tough after all looks like yesterday was just for show.' Mira thought.

"Well we showed him!" Mira cheered.

"Oh but is it?" The smoke cleared showing Natsu standing in the exact same place without so much as a scratch his eyes now glowing blue.

"What!? How!? You shouldn't even be conscious!" Erza Knightwalker yelled.

"You see these." Natsu referred to his blue eyes. "My eyes are semi-artificial." Everyone in the rooms eyes widened.

"I lost my eyes in an incident when I was younger and they replaced the damaged parts with artificial ones." Natsu mused. ''My eyes when activated move fast enough to track a speeding bullet. But my brain couldn't keep up with its fast movements, so they used a chip to speed up my brain as well. But it puts a strain on my muscles so from time to time a faint so the muscles can repair themselves." Natsu explained. "So what I'm trying to say is if I wanted I could have dodged all your little attacks but I felt like playing around a bit. But now its my turn."

Natsu sped towards the four with incredible speed even by inhumane standards. "Come on show me what your made of!" He said a loudly as he closed the distance in seconds even too fast for Jellals Meteor to keep up with.

Elsewhere in a dark room a meeting of some kind was taking place. The room had a large round table with eight occupants.

"Are you sure you can handle the Magnolia branch Josè? They are a rowdy but powerful bunch." The fist man said.

"Of course, don't you trust me Hades?'' The man now known as José.

"No. Wasn't your organization apart of those 'A.M fools?" Hades questioned from his seat.

"Indeed until I left a year ago. I'm fed up with those imbeciles spreading lies." Jose spat distastefully. "You shouldn't speak of such things director Precht."

Hades rose from his seat. "Do not use that name in my presents!"

"Now, now boys you need to calm down." This time it was a female spoke. "All that yelling is going to make you look older."

"Speak for yourself Kyoka." Another female scoffed.

"What was that human scum?" The female known as Kyoka questioned.

"If your all going to fight you can at least make it entertaining. Dimaria stop bothering her." Another man spoke.

"Dr Rosé you need to calm down. Let's get to business I'm busy."

"Brain is right. I've been waiting to get back at those legal bastards that burned me."

"You are such a fool Erigor, but I do agree Erza Belserion will feel my blade for what her mother has done."

"Is that it? Ikaruga I'm disappointed, such skill only for revenge. Why not work together and we can destroy the Magnolia branch together forget one Erza you can have them both." José suggested.

"Indeed your skill is wasted on mere revenge."

"As appealing as it sounds I am only after Belserion."

"How truly disappointing.'' José sighed. "We could have accomplished so much together."

"Enough! José what information do you have for us?" Hades broke the casual conversations before they wasted his important time."

"Ah yes that. I have taken a mine on the Outskirts of Fiore."

"That's it?" Brain questioned. "I came here to hear about a mine?!"

"Calm down and let me finish." Jose grinned maliciously. "As I was saying you wouldn't guess who the mind belongs to."

"The federal agency?" Dimaria asked boredly while cleaning her nails.

"The Heartfillia family and as Irene Belserion and Layla Heartfillia are good friends." José's grin grew. "They are bound to try and reclaim it."

"A well thought of plan indeed but you forget one thing. Our target is 0123 not Magnolia branch well with an exception of Ikaruga. And we have yet to discover his position we waste important time doing this."

It matters not. We will find him."

"His majesty is also interested in this."

"Well we should prepare for this mine defence just in case any miscalculations or such." The doctor rose from his seat the others began to leave as well.

'Irene your little group are about to face many trials. Let's see how well you've prepared them.' Precht thought darkly.

The fight had continued for well over 10 minutes and it wasn't going well for the larger group.

"Light form: Meteor!"

"Sonic Claw!"

"Melforce!"

" Dark Genisis: Cosmic blast!" By now the entire warehouse was a large pile of rubble. Explosions continued to echo across the room. Natsu simply evaded all their attacks.

"Damn what is this guy!?" Mira panted out. "We've been at this for ten minutes and he's already worked us dead and he barely has so much as a scratch!"

The four were covered in scratches, bruises and cuts while Natsu had non as Mira said before. It was just a one sided massacre.

" I didn't want to do this but. Be judged by the seven stars! Light storm: Grand Chariot!" Jellals attack descended to the ground with a massive explosion.

Natsu shot out of the smoldering crater straight towards Jellal.

"Silfarion!" Knightwalker spear changed. She used her increased speed to intercept Natsu halfway towards Jellal. Erza appeared on the opposite of Natsu in a burst of speed.

"Sonic Claw!" Erza slashed her blades at Natsu with incredible speed. Natsu weaved through her slashes skillfully until knightwalker decided to join Jellal used the time his teammates were giving him to recover his energy after using Grand Chariot.

Natsu ducked under knightwalkers spear, but was met with a roundhouse kick courtesy of Erza Belserion.

The kick was enough to send Natsu flying back a few feet. He skidded to a stop only to see all four coming at him this time.

"Hahh!" Mira delivered a solid punch to the right jaw. Erza raised a large black blade with jagged edges and swung down. Natsu barely rolled out of the way to avoid getting smashed by the dangerous looking weapon.

Knightwalker came up next with two spears one engulfed in flames the other in ice. Natsu grabbed the one engulfed in flames while side stepping the ice blade. Knightwalker choked up saliva when Natsu delivered a punch to her gut.

Jellal came next, he ducked a punch from Natsu. Some how he had managed to get behind him. Natsu stumbled forward when Jellal drop kicked him in the back only to meet Knightwalker again! This time her spear was in the explosion form. A loud blast engulfed Natsu when she swung her blade. Erza now wielded a different pair of swords. Water circled around the blades.

Take this!" Erza slashed he blades created shockwaves comprised of water. The shockwaves shredded everything in their path Natsu was forced to dodge in order to avoid injury.

"All right it's time I end this." Natsu muttered, this was going for too long.

The other four readied themselves.

"Light storm: Grand Chariot!"

"Explosion!"

"Lightning beam!"

"Cosmic beam!" Natsu eyes widened they were too close to dodge! Everyone watched as the powerful attacks engulfed Natsu in a power explosion of flames.

But this time no one moved. Repeating the same mistake twice would be a fatal mistake in any dangerous mission. The flames continued to burn until...

"Huh what's that?" Mira asked staring at the remnants of their attacks confused.

"What?" The others became shocked. The flames began to swirl around (no he can't eat fire in this) until it formed a vortex of spinning flames. The they watched as Natsu sent the large vortex in their direction. Erza tried to move they all did but her legs wouldn't listen the flames grew closer. "Looks like..we...lost." Erza said slowly, the flames grew closer to the point she felt like her skin was gonna burn off.

Not a second later the flames vanished. Erza was on the ground laying half conscious. Her vision grew blurry. The last thing she saw was pink before she fell unconscious.

Knightwalker slowly opened her eyes. "Mmmh where am I?" She questioned not knowing she wasn't alone.

"Building infirmary." She quickly turned to see Jellal on a bed next to hers. "Sleep well?"

Ignoring his question Knightwalker asked a question of her own. "How long was I out?"

"Around an hour and a half not too long." Jellal said getting up from his bed. "I feel fine, oh Erza got a job for us be up in thirty."

Knightwalker only nodded, her mind was elsewhere at the moment. "What was that?" She thought back to that exact moment. He pretty much stepped out of a burning inferno without so much as a scratch. It must be some kind of drug, but how would he know how to use it before the match, did he? No I'm probably over thinking it."

She got up from her bed noticing she didn't have so much as a scratch remaining. "Well guess I'll go get ready." Erza made her way out of the room not noticing someone outside the infirmary stuck to the window.

"Meeen!" The person said ominously.

**Alright that's a rap of CH 3. I'm on time as promised.. The last part was kinda rushed to keep up but I finished on time. Alright I have some ideas for two new fanfics that I plan to start writing soon. I might not put out a chapter 4 next week because of school. What can I say? Life's a beach. Any way. Wish me luck and thanks to everyone who followed my story even if I don't know if its exciting myself. If you don't get an update at least twice a month I'm dead or the story is discontinued.**

**Ideas: **

**Age of Heroes, (Apocalyptic AU)**

**Something went horribly wrong! 400 years ago Zeref's expirament released Demons into the world. When Dragons the only creatures keeping those demons at bay disappeared the creatures of the darkness are free to do as they will! Now to the present, humans have become rare 400 years of getting hunted the specie is on the brink of exctintion. Now a group of mages decides to fight back with the help of a certain Etherious, END claiming it to be his fault. Will they cleanse the world of this darkness or will it consume the light?**

**Musical Magic (Modern AU)**

**When Natsu was young he was crude, stupid and rash. After asking the girl he likes out for a school dance he gets mercilessly rejected. After being made fun of for weeks about it he moved away. 6 years later he's back and better than ever. He wasn't what they expected and he knew why.**

**Well I'll end this here.**

**Next time: Dark shadows!**

**Natsu: Damn I should have known.**


End file.
